Queens 1062
by Radiant Falcon
Summary: You've got ten Mega Man characters. You've also got six Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow characters, and two OCs who have nothing to do with the above. I stuck 'em all in Queens, New York. Oh dear. Have fun. Collab with Metal Sonic EX
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Queens 1062 is about to begin. For best results, Get Equipped with Vampire Killer.**

Greetings, programs! I am called Naoto. Though I might as well be called Super Procrastinator Man because I haven't updated in ages. But all that's going to change, starting with this. It's a very ambitious project between me and Metal Sonic EX, and it's going to be a good one. Take ten characters from the Mega Man franchise, all six good guys from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, and two OCs. Mix them together with a dash of various hijinks and you get the general idea of Queens 1062.

**LEGAL STATEMENT OF DOOM: I own Isaac Aaron. MSX owns Gizmo Byrdmann. Any characters of which their names are recognizable don't belong to us. They belong to either Keiji Inafune or IGA.**

Let's do it to it!

**----------------------------------------------**

**INAN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE... SOMETIME IN THE YEAR 20XX**

4057 Helix Street. The address of a house in Queens, New York. Inside that house lived ten residents, the most of which are androids. I think we know where I'm going with this.

(Title Sequence: Main Menu – Eternal Champions CD)

_Naoto Aeron Presents..._

_A joint fic with Metal Sonic EX..._

_**Queens 1062**_

_Starring: Ten characters from the Mega Man franchise_

_Also featuring: Six characters from Dawn of Sorrow_

_And Introducing: Isaac Aaron and Gizmo Byrdmann._

_Produced by Naoto Aeron_

_Written by Naoto Aeron and Metal Sonic EX_

_Story by Alon S. and Michael K. ©2007_

_Published by Naoto Aeron, all rights reserved._

_All characters belong to their respective entities_

(Title Sequence ends)

Yes, it was a good day. Flowers bloomed, grass shined, and the Communist government was nowhere to be seen. Oh wait. This is Queens. Flowers don't bloom in Queens, and grass certainly doesn't shine here either. But the Soviet Union is no longer operational. That's good.

Anyway, 'Twas a good day. Until...

------------

RINGRINGRINGRING...

Blues Light, more commonly known as Protoman, woke up due to the alarm clock. His alarm clock, which was shaped like an egg timer, read 7:25 AM. He got up, threw on his clothes (Which, for the record, consists of a black jacket, a white t-shirt, and black pants. Oh, and his trademark yellow scarf) and went out the door.

The living room of the Helix house wasn't too big of a room, but when you house ten people, it can get a bit crowded. Not so this early in the morning. Right now, Rocky1 Voulnutt, Bass Omega, and Iris Cummings were the only ones up at this time. (well, not counting Blues, of course) Rocky and Bass were playing a game on their PS2 called_ The Red Star _and Iris was just staring at her coffee. Blues, being the rather cool person he is, said "Morning, guys." The other three greeted Blues in unison. Blues went over to the table and asked Iris, "What's up? You look kind of down." Iris responded, "I lost my job at the office last night. All because of a petty argument with my employer that could've easily been avoided if he hadn't started it." "Well, I can't help you there."

--Pilot Episode Part 1 – Iris the Pizza Girl--

A few hours later, when everyone was awake, Blues called for a meeting in the conference room. Why there would be a conference room in a house, I don't know. Why it couldn't have been called the dining room in the first place, I don't know that either. But anyway, Blues called for a meeting.

As Blues grabbed the mic, he tested it to see if it worked (which it did), and then told the other nine residents of the Helix house:

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I called you all here to our makeshift conference room. Well, Iris lost her job last night and we need ideas to help her find a new job. Any suggestions?"

The first one was brought up by the last to come to the Helix house, Dr. Ciel Jones. "A medical doctor?" Iris didn't have the heart to perform surgery, so she nodded no.

The next suggestion was brought up by the most gentlemanly of the ten, Xavier "X" Hikari. "Hm... maybe Iris should ask for her job back?" Iris responded to that with "Uh, my boss fired me. Asking for my job back is going to make it worse."

Third time's a charm, and the third suggestion was brought up by Zachary "Zero" Omega. "Pizza delivery girl?" If you can tell, Zero likes pizza. But surprisingly, everyone thought that was a good idea. Everyone, including Iris, agreed to that.

"So, pizza delivery girl it is.", Blues concluded. "I guess this meeting is adjourned."

So now, Iris Cummings was now a pizza delivery girl. But then, it hit her. There were a lot of pizza places in Queens, and none of them were very friendly towards a robotic employee, especially the franchise-owned chains. Zero tried applying for a job at one of them, but to no avail. So what Iris decided to do was to open up her own pizza place. But she didn't have any employees, nor any place to set up shop. That caused a dilemma. Then Zero pointed out a vacant building conveniently near the Helix house. When Iris entered the building, she received a shock, for it was perfect to set up base.

"This place is great! Thanks for pointing it out to me, Zero!" Iris exclaimed. But Zero was already gone. "Uh, Zero?"

**A FEW MINUTES AFTERWARDS...**

Roll C. and Roll L. (Roll C. shall be henceforth referred to as Ryan2, so as to not confuse her with Roll Light.) were in the vacant building trying to make Iris a special outfit to wear whilst at work. Within moments, they were done. What they had come up with was a red leotard that looked similar to a certain street fighter's outfit, except they sewed a tail onto it.. So now, all that was left was to find Iris, ask her if she liked it, and then leave.

So when they approached Iris with the outfit, Iris mentioned that she always wanted to wear a leotard to work. So she put it on. To their surprise, she collapsed right after she put it on. "We should've made sure it wasn't heavy." Ryan mentioned. Roll concurred, but then added, "Juuust wait. I played a little trick on her."

"Now, what kind of trick did you play on Iris?"

"You'll see."

A few hours later, Iris came to. She realized she had just collapsed with that leotard on. Iris stood up and brushed some inviso-dust off of the sleeves. And then she tried to take it off using the zip on the neckline, but to her surprise, the zipper wasn't there anymore. _Perhaps it's on the back. That's how I put this thing on in the first place..._, Iris thought. She felt around. No zipper. _Oh no._ Iris panicked. There was no way to get the leotard off! She decided to go after the only other girls in the Helix house. After picking up her dress that she took off in order to put on her new outfit, she went after Roll Light and Roll "Ryan" Caskett.

When Iris confronted Roll and Ryan, she asked: "Did you guys do something to my outfit? Because I can't take it off." Roll gave a hearty laugh at this and said "Nope. Never touched it after we gave it to you." Iris was discouraged, but she quickly regained her status and said "Oh, well. This thing is very comfortable anyway. Thanks, girls." And then Iris gave the two Rolls a hug. They didn't like that as much as the compliment.

[end of part one

-----------------------

**BEFORE AND DURING THE EVENTS OF PART ONE...**

Picture this: three moving trucks. (Think: U-Haul.) One driven by vampire hunter Julius Belmont and ferrying ex-military man-turned-vendor Hammer. Another driven by a government agent named Genya Arikado, with a modern witch (Yoko Belnades) by his side. The last driven by sixteen year-old Soma Cruz (AKA The reborn lord of darkness) with his polite girlfriend Mina Hakuba mummified in the back. (luckily her face was still showing. She appeared to be asleep, though, and lying in an open coffin of some sort.) All three trucks bore one symbol on the sides: A stylized catholic cross with bat wings. They were collectively known as "Paranomaly Inc.". (They couldn't come up with a better name for their little night creature hunting team. Or at least, I couldn't. - N.A.) All three trucks were heading towards Queens, New York. Oh dear.

--Pilot Episode Part 2 – School's Out! Go Get A Job, Soma Cruz!--

When the moving trucks arrived at their destination, The three groups of two met for the first time since they left Hakuba Shrine in the land of the rising sun. As Soma left his van, he carried the still-asleep Mina in his arms. The rest of the crew went out of their vans carrying boxes. Lucky git, that Soma Cruz.

The house on the corner of Paranormal Lane and Anomaly Court, conveniently, wasn't too far away from the Helix house mentioned in Part 1. It was a gloomy house, quite the opposite of the cheery Helix house. But that's sort of what you'd expect from Paranomaly Inc. After all: They have been to scarier places before (Namely: Castlevania) and this didn't faze them in the least. Hammer opened the door, but allowed Yoko to go first, then followed by Soma & Mina, and then Julius came in, with Arikado following after. And then Hammer went inside. Soma laid his girlfriend down on the floor, and then ran back outside to get a couch for Mina to lay on. Then he realized something. He forgot that all the souls he abosrbed into his being were set free following the death of Celia Fortner last month. And that Golem soul would've really come in handy. But oh well. "Hey, Julius! Think you can lend me a hand over here?", Soma called out to he-who-was-of-Belmont-blood. Julius did so, and helped Soma put the couch in the house.

So after putting Mina on the couch, Soma, Genya, and Julius discussed just what the hell they were doing in New York in the first place. Soma was the first to speak up by saying, "So, what are we doing here in New York, anyway? I know we didn't just come here for vacation." Arikado replied to that with "Soma's right. This can't be another Church thing, right Julius?" Julius (or Jay, as he was known to his friends) answered "I figure, as long as we were in Japan, Soma's dark side would take him over quicker than usual, what with being near the Hakuba Shrine and all. Secondly, the bad guys would never think to look in a semi-large city near Manhattan. Lastly, I was told that this is Hammer's hometown, so I suspect he's feeling pretty good about being back home." ("DAMN STRAIGHT!" was heard in the background.)

Soma got the picture. They were never going back to Japan as long as there was still evil chasing after him and his identity. He had to say this, though: "Should we tell Mina that she's never going to see the Shrine again?" Julius thought about that, then said "Nah. She's already got too much on her mind right now. The last thing we need is for her to worry about her shrine."

Soma then realized something: he was no longer registered as a student at Kukeiha High. "So does this mean that me and Mina will have to go through the annoying process of registering for another school?", he said. Julius replied, "Not so. With all the stuff you've been going through, I think going to another high school and getting loads of homework is just going to drive you crazy. So I think that you and Mina won't be needing an education for the time being. You guys are pretty smart as it is." Soma was about to jump for joy, but Arikado explained, "School may be out for you two, but you're still going to have to get a career going. In other words..." Arikado then did a Phoenix Wright and exclaimed, "GO GET A JOB, SOMA CRUZ!!!" (lightning struck in the background in this anime-style pose)

Soma merely said, "meep..."

[end of part two

-----------------------

And that's the end of the Pilot.

**It's Metal Sonic EX's turn as he deals with Paranomaly Inc. Watch as Soma Cruz tries different jobs before ending up at a certain Pizza place owned by a certain girl reploid... Oops! I've said too much! Don't want to give away the ending, you know. **

_**Next Time: Queens in Danger! Soma As A... Pizza Chef?!?**_

**Don't Sleep on It.**

**[naoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queens 1062 By: Naoto Aeron/ Metal Sonic EX**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would seem as if I'm doing another joint fic with Aeron. I'll warn you before hand, I've never played the Castlevania series before, thus I'll probably cause a few characters to be out-of-character. Still, I'll try. Here goes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 2 - Part 1: The Pilot Episode - Part 3

"You couldn't even cap a crippled person! You're history!"  
"I'm sorry, but we're looking for someone who's... gentler with kids..."  
"Get lost, loser!"  
"You're fired!"  
"You're outta here!"  
"You're gone!"  
Soma walked down the street, grumbling about how he wanted to be in school rather than job hunting. After all, it was so… demeaning. Few knew it, but Soma hated dressing up. When he was a child, he was forced to dress up for his birthday and, halfway through the party, snapped and went nuts with a spatula. "Stupid society and its' rules." He'd tried being just about everything. Librarian. Hitman. Postal worker. Truck driver. Hell, he'd even tried a day care center, but that didn't turn out so well... "Never again will I touch a child with gelled hair."  
At the same time, Iris was searching for a place to establish a new pizza place. It seemed like every street had a Little Seizures… I mean, Caesars or a Pizza Hut. But, then, her luck changed. A place was for rent and it was a nice, small little building not to far from her house.  
As Soma paused to look at a building for sale, Iris stopped next to him. Soma looked her over and took two seconds to make his remark. "What's the leotard for?" Iris started, then turned to him. "Isn't it rude to say something like that before introducing yourself?"  
Soma bowed. "You're right. My apologies. I'm Soma. What's with the leotard?" Iris' cheeks puffed up in anger. "Have you even heard of the word manners?" Soma shrugged. "I try to avoid it."  
Iris' eye would've start twitching if she didn't turn on her heel and begin walking away. "Where you going?" Iris stopped and turned around. "I'm looking for a place to establish a new pizza place. Not that it's any of _your_ concern!"  
Soma turned to his right. "You mean this dump? It's pretty screwed up in there." Iris paused, then walked back. Indeed, it was. The small little building sat in the middle of a concrete lot with weeds growing out of every orifice. Inside, the roof had partly fallen inwards.

"You're right…" Soma turned and inspected Iris again. "I _could_ help you know…" Iris turned to him. "And why would I want that?" Soma turned to the building. "Well, there's a multitude of reasons. I need a job. I have nothing to do. You know my name. Plus, I'm right here."  
Iris drifted off and began thinking. "You never did introduce yourself." Iris snapped out of him and looked to him. "I'm Iris Cummings." Soma held out his hand. "Soma Cruz." Iris shook his hand, then they turned to the building. "Well, let's get to it."  
The two began walking forward, then Soma turned to her. "Have you bought the place yet?" Iris paused. "Wait… I left the house… Looked for this place…"  
Iris started and spun around. "Ack! I spent all my time looking for this place that I forgot to…" Soma put a hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome for preventing you from breaking and entering."  
Iris sighed. "Wait… Can you cook?" Soma raised an eyebrow. "Cook? Uh… Kinda…" Iris shrugged. "Well, I've got no one else right now, so I guess that you can be a chef when we're done."  
She walked off, leaving a baffled Soma behind. He held up a hand to protest, but lowered it when she turned the corner. "A pizza chef…" He groaned and trudged after her. "It's a job, but... Just wait 'til the others hear about this"

------------------------------------------------------------ Episode 2 - Part 2: Eye Of The Beholder  
In a random skyscraper in Brooklyn, on the 34th floor, two amateur cameraman lived their lives. Little did they know that their worlds were about to be flipped upside down.  
"Isaac! I'm hearing the voices again!" Isaac sighed and poked his head out of the bathroom, bubbling at the mouth. "Ah! Rabies!" Isaac shook his head and walked back into the bathroom. "I'm bwuffing ma teef."  
Isaac Aeron, the smart one, was currently, as a matter of fact, bwuffing his teef. Henry 'Gizmo' Byrdmann was the lesser of two halves and the more light-headed.  
Isaac called him Gizmo because, due to his lack of intelligence, he could, at times, have a 'smart fart' as he called them, and actually say something intelligent for five minutes. During these 'smart farts', Gizmo could either fix broken equipment within minutes or think of another gadget to 'assist' them.  
Isaac rinsed his mouth, then spit out the residue. "What are you doing?" Isaac washed his face, then walked into the living room. "I'm currently entangled with the most diabolical tumor on the face of society that has ever occurred!" Isaac rolled his eyes. "I think you're having a smart fart." Gizmo shrugged. "I guess."  
When having a 'smart fart', Gizmo would become aware of it until it had ended. Then, he say, 'I think I just had a smart fart!' to which Isaac would reply, 'Congrats. You're having another one.' to which Gizmo would say, 'Really?' to which Isaac would simply shake his head.  
Isaac approached him and raised an eyebrow. "A Rubik's Cube." Gizmo got a twitch in his eye before growled. "That's easy." Gizmo glared at Isaac, then gave him the cube. In three simple twists, Isaac solved it. "I now hate you with a passion never before know to mankind."  
Isaac shook his head, then sat down on the couch. "Hey, Gizmo." Gizmo growled. "Hey! What?!" Isaac scoffed. "When do you think we'll get our big break?" Just then, the phone rang.  
Gizmo jumped to his feet and ran to it. "In the future, we'll communicate through video screens, not through telephones." He pushed the speakerphone button. "Isaac!!" Gizmo flipped out and fell to the ground. "And Gizmo… I've got an assignment for you."  
Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. "Yo, Kairon, what's up?" The person on the other line snorted. "A lot. Have you heard of the recent vigilante activity?" Isaac smirked. "How could we not?"  
Gizmo stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, we've finally got a name! Retina!" Isaac and Gizmo exchanged looks. "What's wrong? Was 'Eyeball Man' taken?"  
Kairon growled, then snorted. "This is no time for joking, Gizmo. This is serious. There hasn't been any decent footage of him yet and I know a lot of people who'd be willing to pay hundreds for good footage." Gizmo and Isaac exchanged thoughtful smirks.  
"Where do we start?" Kairon snorted, but it was on of his rare amusing snorts. "There's been a sighting recently in Queens. I want you to head there ASAP." Gizmo mock-saluted. "Yes, sir!"  
Gizmo disconnected and looked around. "Cool! An assignment." Isaac smirked and ran into his room. For the past five minutes, he'd had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Where's the camera?" Gizmo looked and shrugged. "It's between your legs." Gizmo started, then looked down at the camera that was between his legs. "Was this always here?"  
Isaac came out with a red hoodie and cargo pants. "Not always. I'm surprised nothing's broken." Isaac quickly picked it up and examined it. "Nope. Nothing. You're lucky." Gizmo smiled gleefully. "Really?!" Isaac sighed. "Get out of your pajamas and let's go."  
Gizmo stepped back. "Whoa! Hold it! Don't you think that we should go out first or something? I mean, it _is_ a bit quick…" Isaac stood there with his mouth open.  
"First off, I'm not gay. I just told you to get dressed. And second, if you ever say something like that again, I will tie you to the front of a U-haul and go joyriding."  
Isaac walked off to gather the rest of the equipment as Gizmo walked into his room. "Okay, now… We're I put the tripod?" Isaac knelt down and looked under the couch as Gizmo ran into the room. "Wait a minute! We're going joyriding?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir, we have a problem."  
"Problem?"  
"Yes, sir. One such 'Paranomaly Inc.' has just moved to Queens from Castlevania."  
"You mean that place with Dracula?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Hmm... This'll require my attention. Alfred!"  
"It's Greg, sir."  
"Whatever... Fetch my outfit. I must see into these affairs."  
"Right away, sir..."  
"Soon, all of Queens will fear my name. Oops! I'm sounding like the bad guy now."  
"You're costume, sir."  
"Ah, thank you, Al... Alfred, did you wash my costume?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Why?"  
"Pardon, sir?"  
"Look at it! My costume looks like it was made for teddy bears!"  
"With all do respect, sir. There are others matters at hand."  
"True. I'll need a new costume. A temporary one."  
"Sir..."  
"Yes?"  
"Look at this, sir."  
"What's... Oh no... This can't be! It's..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Personally, I don't think that it was that bad for my first shot at this fic. But, things can only go up from here, right? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next time: Naoto and Gizmo set off to investigate 'Retina' and Iris begins remodeling.


End file.
